memories of the night
by samanddianefan10
Summary: it's their honeymoon, and Sam has no idea, but he's in for the most special night of his life. for Jessica Simpson-Bourget


For Jessica Simpson-Bourget, whose immense talent has inspired me to try my hand at a good old fashioned Sam and Diane smut story.

0000

He called out her name, hoping to catch another glimpse of her most heavenly body. It didn't matter which part she revealed to him; all he knew was that he couldn't take another minute with Diane Malone lying so close to him, all within a simple matter of reach.

True, Sam had been with Diane plenty of times, but tonight was different. It was their wedding night, and he knew he had to make it one for the books. After his divorce from his first wife Deborah, he'd been so sure that he'd never marry again that he'd done everything in his power to resist Diane's wild pursuit of him. But he was only mortal after all; Diane had proven it to him time and time again. What man in his right mind could resist Diane, for very long anyhow?

That was the problem; he was no longer in his right mind. She'd driven him past the point of comprehension, of understanding, of knowing anything but how breathtaking she looked as she lay beside him. She was a vision, all right. A soft, white ankle-length negligee enveloping ever curve of her luminous body, Diane had no idea of the effect she was having on him. But he had to make her know; if not by words than through action. He always was better in action, his Sox days the proof.

"Oh, Diane," Sam moaned right before he started kissing softly the nape of her neck. She'd had such a feminine neckline that sometimes he wondered whether to kiss it or to bronze it. Tonight, it was definitely the former.

"Already? It seems like you'd be quite content- after all, I do believe my new favorite number is five," she teased. Sam knew full well what she was referring to. It was the number of times she'd climaxed during their last session. Well, last up until now.

"Five? You don't think I can do better than that?"

"It's nothing to shrug at..."

"Sweetheart, you've never had nothing if you've never experienced the full nine innings with Sam Malone," he teased.

"Nine? Oh my. I think you may have just started the first one just by suggesting it," Diane sighed, ever so content to rest in his arms.

"I'm not suggesting it. I'm ready, willing and able, and all you have to do is decide if you want to step up to the plate."

She turned to face him, but immediately she caught her breath. She always knew that Sam was a sexy, sexy man, but in this view- their candlelit bedroom in their hard-won house, she was beginning to see him as if she had never known any man but him. And in a way, she hadn't.

Narrowing his brows, he took her in as much as he could, at least with his eyes. At least for the moment.

Suddenly chills ran down her spine. She'd always known that he was attracted to her, even from the beginning. But it wasn't until that moment that she realized that this was more than attraction- it was pure desire. And the thought made her tingle in places that she'd never even discovered until now.

Without saying another word, Sam briskly returned her to her position facing away from him, to where she was lying on her side. Running his hands all over her, at least as far as she would allow him to wander, his heavy breathing only intensified the effect he was having on her. Her chest rising in tune with her very heavy breathing, Sam knew that she not only wanted this as much as he did- she needed this.

Diane needed to know what it was like to have a man totally and completely want her, without any expectations or reservations. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but for now, words would not-could not- do. He had to show her how he felt about her, and that was exactly what he intended to do.

Resuming his kisses, he teased her at the baseline of her neck, driving her completely wild in the process. With one hand propping himself up, he used his other hand to tease, caress, and to take in every sensation that her body provided him. Never before had he felt skin so soft, so tender. Tracing along her inner thigh, he began hinting at would come next with his fingers. Sam could feel her tense up in anticipation.

Taking one finger at a time until he felt the magical combination, he entered her with his digits, going back and forth between penetration and gentle caressing. Her moisture was driving him wild with anticipation, as he felt his own body respond to her movements.

Back and forth, she began to rub up against his body, her bottom tempting him by sliding next to his most sacred area. Even Diane knew the effect she was having on him- there was no way to hide his rock-hard erection at that point.

He continued his movements until only the aching sound of her voice calling out to him could be heard.

"Oh, Sam," Diane purred in total contentment.

He, however, was not content, not yet anyways. He touched her, circling her wettest spot with his hands until he could feel her come all over his hand. Again.

"I need you, Sam," she turned to look him in the eyes.

Their faces now nearly touching, he stared at her, almost daring him to stop. She wouldn't, not now, not at this pivotal moment.

What she did next totally took Sam by surprise. Taking his cock in her hand, she playfully began to massage and tease and play, until she heard him call out her name.

"Say it again, Sam," Diane ordered.

"Oh God, what now?"

She firmly but gently tightened her squeeze on him and waited for his response.

"Oh, God. Okay, okay. I love you. I love you, Diane, more than I've ever loved any woman. I swear I love you more than I love myself right now. You drive me crazy and I don't think you know how..." Sam moaned out in excited frustration.

She grinned before taking in the sight of his hard-on with her eyes. There was something about the glimmer in her eyes that let Sam know that he was in for the surprise of his life.

She did not disappoint. Bobbing her head up and down like a pro, Diane took in the length of him, both stroking him with her hand and lapping with her tongue. Just of the sight of Diane doing that was almost enough to make him come right then and there on the spot.

But she kept on going, a small but audible cry of pleasure coming from her very busy mouth.

Finally he'd decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He had to make her his again, if only for the night.

Reading his mind, Diane did something she never had with him before. She pushed him to lie down on the bed, and eagerly she climbed on top of him. Oh, he could die right then and there.

The sight of her body's rhythms matching his as she rode him was something he knew he'd never forget. She started to move her hands carefully, first across Sam's chest, then to his surprise, to her own. Never before had she been willing to touch herself in any fashion in front of him before; he was speechless.

As she lowered her hand to her own cunt, Sam called out her name once again. "God, Diane. You're so beautiful."

"Do you love me, Sam?"

"I do. I love you."

"Say it again," she ordered with a bemused smile on her face.

"I swear to God I love you."

"Oh, Sam." with that, she lowered her body and walked away from him, causing Sam to wonder what had just happened.

0000

And then he opened his eyes and took a good look around him. It was not their home; instead it was only his bachelor pad that Sam Malone found himself in at the moment. And then he realized what had happened. Tonight was their wedding night, one year ago previously. However, Diane was not in Boston. She was not with him anymore, not physically anyhow.

As he rolled over to try to get back to sleep, he knew then and there that memories of Diane Chambers would stay with him for the rest of his life. And, he chuckled to himself, he could live with that.

The end


End file.
